


Flesh

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *ABO*黑道大佬和他的冷面一哥（拌面也可）*灵感来自【非典型abo】点梗





	Flesh

是夜，某处的仓库里气氛剑拔弩张。黑压压的人群围着中间几个被五花大绑的人，他们对面的梨花藤木椅上斜斜靠着一个年轻男人，目若星辰，一副好好先生的温顺模样。他连多余的目光都懒着分给别人，把玩着手里的匕首。  
他身后的随扈看了看手里的pad，画面上一男人翻进某处的别墅内后，那随扈上前一步提醒道。  
“堂主，到时间了。”

那人闻言坐直身体，白净的脸上闪过一丝狠戾，他望着地上的人如同在看蝼蚁。解决他们实在是太小儿科的事，原也不用这么麻烦需要他亲自出马，打死随便找个地方埋了就可以了事。只不过是这些人差点害了不该害的人，如若不是他当时反应迅速，差点就要眼睁睁看着爱人死去。  
他冲身后人勾勾手指，示意他把pad放到其中一人面前，那人在看清画面上的内容后突然猛地挣扎起来，被堵住的嘴发出撕心裂肺的呜呜声。他这下终于觉得开心，露出乖乖的笑容看着人无助的挣扎。紧接着接通了电话，他听见话筒传来的声音总算笑容中多了些真实“赫，早点回来哦。”

画面中的男人从窗口一跃而出，他笑着站起身走到那人面前。  
“干嘛？这不是你们想对我做的么，我只是帮你实现了而已。”

他说完没有一丝停顿，向后随意地摆摆手“做的干净点，然后扔到江里去。”

“哦对了，把别墅附近的人都撤了吧，他已经安全离开了。”他脚步顿了一下，吩咐完转身走了。

 

首尔郊区的一座别墅内，一个一身黑衣戴着帽子遮住脸的男人灵巧地从窗户翻进屋内，小心翼翼靠近二楼的卧室。屋子里点着异常香味的香薰，他在楼梯间站了一会蓦地拧紧眉头，这味道更像是诱导发情的玩意儿。  
卧室的门只开了条缝，里边不断传来令人遐想无限的暧昧声音，alpha和omega交缠的信息素溢得满屋子都是。男人很明显不喜欢这股味道，皱紧眉头检查手枪，然后小心地透过门缝看向屋内。他确认屋内无恙后一把推开房门冲进去，速度极快地解决掉床上缠绵的一对人，全过程动作迅速，装了消音器的手枪丝毫没有引起保安的注意。被射中的两个人甚至连一声惊叫都没来得及发生，瞳孔睁的大大的死在温柔乡。  
男人不慌不忙地等了一阵子，上前确认死亡后左手按了下微型耳机“解决了宝贝，我马上返程。”

他顿了顿，又补上一句“在家洗干净等我。”  
说完，利索的从二楼翻窗跳出去。

 

李赫宰到家的时候李东海刚刚洗完澡，头发也没擦干裸着不同于一般柔弱omega的精壮上身。见他回来了冲他张开手臂“辛苦啦。”  
李赫宰没去抱他，而是探过头亲了亲“乖我洗个澡再抱你，杀完人太脏。”  
不知道是不是之前闻了太多那个该死的香薰的缘故，李赫宰看着李东海头上没擦干的水珠顺着身体流下咽了咽口水，他觉得身体里那股不同于寻常的燥热越发明显，横冲直撞地惹得他口渴，像是alpha发情的前兆。

“越南那批毒品停了，最近跑船的不好过，负责东南亚线藏着的雷子刚让我揪出来按了。”李东海帮他倒了杯水“等开了你还得跑一趟。”

“是，为您服务小的尤为骄傲！”李赫宰拿着杯子懒散的敬了个礼，挑挑眉逗他“那我这么能干堂主您有奖赏给我吗？”

“快去洗澡。”李东海扯着他的皮带把人拉进浴室，关门前特意嘱咐一句“快点啊，我在床上等你~”

 

李东海等了许久也没见人出来，心里觉得奇怪便下床走过去。屋外没有水声，他担心人出事特意把枕下的手枪翻出来，小心翼翼地打开浴室门。  
浴室内水汽萦绕，李东海打开排风走进去，轻轻呼唤李赫宰的名字。突然耳侧一阵疾风袭来，他吓得汗毛都倒立起来，手枪直直抵在那人沾满水珠的胸膛“别动！”

“东海…宝贝……”李赫宰丝毫没把抵在自己身上已经上膛的手枪放在心上，抱着李东海撞到墙上胡乱地磨蹭顶弄，嘴唇在他腺体上肆意啃咬。  
潮湿的密闭空间瞬间被alpha的檀木香填得满满当当，那原本沉静的味道此刻像被点燃了火一般，信息素直直包裹住李东海，像一双隐形的手抓住他的思绪，诱导他跟人一同沉沦。  
那浓烈的香味刺激得李东海腿一软，直接扑进人怀里，手中的枪“当”的一声掉到地上。李赫宰抬起头，眼睛和脸异样的潮红，呼吸十分粗重。他表情有点委屈，好像刚刚把人大力摁到墙上的人不是他一样。  
李赫宰定定地看他一阵，红着眼圈埋头在脖颈咬出些红痕，硬挺的性器硌得李东海腿根生疼，可人却额头蹭了蹭他，委委屈屈地呢喃“海海…我想操你..”

“你怎么突然…”李东海嘤咛一声软下身子，alpha发情期的信息素会扰乱omega的思绪吸引伴侣和自己交合，可李赫宰的发情期明明不是这个时候。他来不及想更多了，腿软的站不住下身也跟着抬了头，不可控制地释放信息素来回应被情欲烧的快失去理智的人。

“呜..你摸摸它。”李赫宰说着把他的手按到自己胯上，有些凉的手触碰到那惊人的温度把李东海烫的缩了下手。alpha像大型犬一样抱着他胡乱地顶着，眼周湿漉漉的。

“太热了…”  
快要把李东海吞没的檀木香还在继续发散，浴室里柑橘和檀木的味道混在一起。李赫宰眼角都被欲望蒸得发红，不管不顾地吻上李东海的嘴唇，手掌沿着人光滑的皮肤上下摩挲，隔着内裤揉捏臀瓣。  
那铺天盖地压下来的气息早已夺走李东海的神智，只在被吻住的一瞬间挣扎了一下，随后就软着身子被人抱在怀里，后穴已经开始分泌粘液做好交合的准备，omega该死的本能让他连推阻的力气都没有。  
身后的布料已经被体液打湿，李赫宰隔着内裤向他臀缝之中戳了戳，一把抱起人跨进浴缸内。他之前本来要洗澡，浴缸里的热水都是放满的，没想到这时候正好了。他利索地扒掉李东海内裤，水下的手摩挲几下插进后穴肆意搅弄，埋头在人胸前咬上早已挺立的乳尖。

“呃...别急..赫……”  
胸前传来酥酥麻麻的快感李东海忍不住向上挺起胸，在他体内抽插扩张的手指每次都避开了最关键的地方，从后穴升起的空虚感愈发强烈，直冲上大脑。李东海脸颊潮红着撑起身，环住李赫宰的脖子亲了亲，扭着腰缠上他身体。  
燃烧的檀木彻底将熟透了的柑橘点燃，李东海眼神都有些迷蒙，视线所及之处也变得模糊起来。他本能向自己最熟悉的体温靠拢，脑海中只有亲近他的想法。浴室的温度一再升高，李赫宰贴着他脸侧亲了亲，他一刻都等不下去了，情欲在脑海中如烟花般炸开，他盯着身下的人略微失神的样子连眼眶都跟着涨起来。

“海海..宝宝...”李赫宰抵在穴口磨蹭 “我忍不住了..难受...”

“进来”李东海圈住他的腰贴近“快点...”

李赫宰把人抱在怀里，性器抵着洞口顶了顶，缓慢地插进去。粗壮性器一点点撑开紧闭的甬道，直直顶进体内深处，肠肉和柱身亲密接触后紧紧包裹住，李东海和李赫宰同时发出满足的喟叹。  
被一寸寸填满的感觉实在过于舒服，李东海胸膛染上些粉红，双腿紧紧夹住李赫宰的腰，大腿内侧轻轻催促。李赫宰把人抱进怀里紧紧搂住，下身缓慢抽动几下加快速度，他一边大力地撞击一边将人抱得更紧些，亲了亲李东海的肩膀低声呢喃些什么。  
交合猛烈的撞击把浴缸内的水拍打出水花，那些水花溅到两人身上像往熊熊燃烧的火堆里又添上些木柴。李东海被他疯狂的顶弄肏得失神，只知道跟着人顶进的力道发出难耐好听的声音，脚跟在他后腰跟着向自己方向推。  
那硕大性器从他体内抽出后穴口无法闭合，温热的水顺着开合的穴口倒灌进肠道，烫得李东海一抖随即那根又插了进来，推着水流冲击体内再退出。李东海从嗓子中挤出几声嘤咛，指节不住地收缩在alpha的脊背上留下划痕，他觉得自己体内深处有更多的情液涌出来，穴口也不自觉地收缩。

“啊…不、进水嗯！……”

李赫宰闻言撑起身子，恶意地撑在浴缸边整根抽出，那被撑开后无法闭合的穴口可怜兮兮地吞吐粘稠的液体，他把人的腿折起来时甚至能看到肠肉在收缩。那些进到穴内的水因为姿势的变化倒灌进体内，原本平坦的小腹微微鼓起，李赫宰屈膝从上方插进，推着后穴的水一波波拍打肠壁。  
李东海整个人被对折压住，被倒灌进水后小腹酸胀的要命，偏偏身后那根还在不停地撞击前列腺那一点。身前未碰触的前端也隐隐有想射的欲望，他已经分不清那是高潮来临还是尿意，只觉得下身被人撑得一丝缝隙都没剩下。  
他抓上自己前端熟练的套弄，柱身已经憋红，从马眼中不断分泌体液，湿滑的整根都快抓不住。李赫宰也腾出只手，握着他的手一起撸动，李东海恍惚间听见人在自己耳边带着粗喘轻笑。  
“海海..你是真的，嗬、前后都在发大水呢..”

“呜……”那刻意压低的声音悠悠钻进他耳朵里，李东海呜咽一声眼泪顺着脸庞滑落没进发间。  
李赫宰亲亲他突然换了角度直直撞上开了条缝的内腔口，酸软的感觉瞬间侵袭全身，李东海条件反射地抽搐了一下双腿。最柔软的地方突然被猛烈的顶撞，不安瞬间袭来，他挣扎了一下想躲开，可这根本抵不过正在发情期的alpha。李赫宰牢牢抓住他手臂，向外退了退重新插进，整根顶进更销魂舒适的地方。  
“呃！……啊、不行…”

“赫宰…别、啊！…”  
内腔被完全打开占满后好像整个人都被那根钉住了一样，灭顶般的快感从下身传开，指尖不受控制地蜷缩着。  
李赫宰手臂穿过他腿弯直接把他抱起来，性器顺着下沉的重量进得更深些，从交合处淅淅沥沥滴下些液体，两个人的下身全是分不清是谁的体液。

“不行…太深了、….”  
李东海双腿紧紧夹住李赫宰的腰，伴随律动的节奏不断从后穴滴落的液体更让他难堪，从他身体里发出淫靡水声在浴室里回响，混着交合处的拍打声在他耳边回荡。他被肏得向上翻着眼睛，内腔不断地顶弄带来的巨大快感已经完全侵蚀掉思考能力，下身那一处要命的地方被连续照顾对他来说太过了些。

“不…好胀、啊我要死了…慢、嗯想射……”

李赫宰闻言更加快身下速度，探过头去亲他，舌头在他口中一抽一插模仿性交的动作。他浑身的燥热全在挤进这人内腔后更加一倍，原本还残存的一丝理智全被那柔软的腔壁和一波波如潮水一样冲击他的情潮击垮。  
伴随下身不间断的顶弄前端不断来回拍打两人的小腹，那本已快到临界点的欲望被李赫宰重重一顶刺激得直接射出来，浓稠的白浊射得极远，有些许挂在李赫宰下巴上。被操射的快感过于强烈，李东海发出令自己陌生的尖叫，高潮来临时连带着内腔壁都在疯狂收缩挤压侵入的那根。  
“啊！……求你、别弄了…停…呜停……”

“嗯…”李赫宰体温高的惊人，烧的生理泪水都流出来，像发烧了一样烧得他愈发想摆脱这股控制。  
“宝贝我停不下来…”  
他亲亲李东海耳朵，又偏过头在脖颈上流连“我好难受海海，你太紧了…”

“真会夹..弄死我算了，嗯？”李赫宰恶狠狠地咬了下人红肿的嘴唇，把人抱得更紧些，李东海环住他的脖子被动地上下起伏，涣散的目光终于有一丝焦距，捧着他的下巴凑过去，舌尖一点点舔走粘在上面的精液。他收回舌头时舔了下嘴角，有星星点点粘在上面，被李赫宰笑着吻走。  
李东海已经被肏的有些神志不清，微张的唇齿能看到粉嫩的小舌，双眸像蒙上层雾一样，乖顺地缩在他怀里全然没有平时在外堂主的威风。  
他实在忍不住，紧盯着李东海的脸快速抽动几十下，重重顶进生殖腔内射出，高潮时性器成结卡住腔口，将精液悉数射进内腔。  
李赫宰把人放到地上，李东海腿软的站都站不住，后穴失去堵塞向外流出些精液，混着进去的水流到大腿，那暧昧的痕迹蜿蜿蜒蜒在他腿侧。李赫宰摸摸他肚子十分满足，小腹涨的有些鼓，里面都是他射进去的东西。

“海海..”李赫宰抱着他亲了又亲，半软下来的性器垂在腿间，手指捏着他后颈的腺体摩挲。  
李东海在他怀里靠了好一会儿才缓过神来，推了推李赫宰想跨进浴缸被人一把扯回来。Alpha像挂件一样埋在他身上，脸颊蹭蹭他，滚烫的体温总算降下了些。  
“你别走…”

“我不走…”李东海无奈，转过身抱一抱此刻格外粘人的男朋友。李赫宰还嫌不够，手臂用力把人抱进怀里，恨不得融为一体。

“你刚刚要去哪..”粘人alpha开始记仇了，咬了下李东海的肩膀。他很少有在李东海面前示弱的时候，连当年在一起的时候都是大包大揽地告诉他自己一定不会是李东海的软肋，只会是他身边最锋利的刀。  
李东海亲亲他，安抚alpha莫名的敏感“我能去哪，就这么大点的地方。”

李赫宰没说话，抱着人左右晃晃，半硬的性器陷进人臀缝中磨蹭几下又隐隐有抬头的征兆。李东海不自然地动了动拉开距离，又立刻被李赫宰不满地拉回去抱得更紧了，还愤愤地控诉。

“你又想离开我！”

“我不是…”在外从来都是能说的别人一句话都说不出的李堂主这会倒哑巴了，嘴唇开合几下也不知道说什么好，只好捧着他亲了亲。他刚一碰上人的嘴唇就被李赫宰热情地迎上来，勾着他的舌头挑逗，手掌贴着他的脊柱下滑，捏了捏臀瓣轻轻拍了几下。  
清脆的巴掌声在浴室里回响几圈消退，李赫宰拉着人到洗手台前摁低腰部，扶着自己又重新插进去。他一刻都不想离开那温热湿软之地，如果能就这么死在李东海身体里他都觉得无憾。他从身后抱住人，一遍遍啃咬后颈的腺体，性器熟门熟路地撞开生殖腔。  
“啊！……”  
“你怎么还来...”

“你见过谁家alpha发情期这么快过的？”李赫宰惩罚地咬了下他的耳朵，有些洋洋得意地炫耀“更何况是我。”

刚刚退却的快感又重新袭来，内腔中原本盛满的精液被抽插的性器带出去，紧致的甬道更是紧紧地咬着柱身。那些精液被过快的撞击搅成白沫糊在洞口，还有些粘在李赫宰的体毛上。  
李东海被迫塌下腰，腰胯弯出一道漂亮的弧线，雾气消散的镜子里他们两个人身体紧密联结，他满面春色，连眉梢都挂着情欲。李赫宰单手环着他的腰肏弄，另一手握上他的性器套弄，又滑到下面托着囊袋把玩几下。  
李赫宰将整根抽出到洞口，浅浅地在穴口磨蹭，龟头撑开又退出去，反复几次下来李东海快要哭出来，向后望着他乞求贯穿自己。李赫宰一脸流氓相地挑挑眉“自己动一动~”

“……那你不许使坏。”李东海委屈地瞪他，带着水汽的眼睛毫无威慑力。  
李赫宰笑着点点头，挺了挺腰撑开后穴，在人撑着洗手台向后撞的同时用力向前顶，两下相合发出一声撞击的闷响，性器快速擦过肠壁撞进内腔。

“啊！……”  
李东海被刺激得惊叫一声，后穴猛烈地收缩几下从马眼中射出一股液体，他大腿哆嗦几下差点跪到地上。空气中的柑橘味似乎比刚才浓烈了些，李赫宰有些惊喜，好像反应过来什么。凑到他耳边小声说了几句话，李东海突然害羞的脸更红了，连眼睛都不敢抬起来看人。  
李赫宰低低的笑两声，小孩把尿的姿势把人抱到身前，一手穿过一边的腿弯把人稳稳抱起来。李东海门庭大开的姿势对着洗手台的镜子，他连镜子里的自己前端垂在半空的体液都看的清楚，也看得清楚身后人的那根是怎么被自己吃进去的。  
然后他看到李赫宰亲了亲他耳侧“我开始了..”

他的话传到李东海的耳朵里还没完全反应过来，下身已经开始大开大合的肏弄。还有不断跟着抽插流出的精液糊在交合处，那里一片泥泞看起来更加暧昧淫靡。李东海根本无法控制不去盯着交合的地方，李赫宰的声音混着粗喘传来。  
“你想什么呢又，夹死我了..”

“不…放我下来..我不要这样、嗯……”  
李东海一脸难耐，他从镜子里直面自己在李赫宰面前是什么样子，又无法抵抗那快感，何况身后这人故意放出信息素来抓着他和自己陷入欲海。他自暴自弃地闭上眼睛向后仰着头，努力腾出手套弄前端，放任自己跟随本能，从微张的唇齿中发出好听的声音。  
他离李赫宰很近，那声音直直钻进李赫宰耳朵里，逼得人又更兴奋了些，下身的撞击十分凶猛，精准地撞在那一点上。内腔已经被他肏弄的几乎快要闭不上，一股股液体从体内向外流，李赫宰随随便便撞一下就能听到他身体里发出的淫靡声响。  
李东海突然硬生生拔高音调，身体哆嗦几下睁大眼睛，抓着李赫宰手臂的指甲陷进皮肉之中。他连着发出抽气声，眼泪顺着眼角流下来都不自知。李赫宰紧盯着镜子，眼看着那人向外喷射星星点点的尿液却更加大力度。

“呜…我要死了呃、啊不要了不要了…”

“不…赫、我不行、不行……”

过多的快感几乎快要把他燃尽，偏偏这个时候李赫宰把他一条腿放到地上，腾出只手使坏一般按压他的小腹，不断亲吻他的脖子。  
“放松……没关系，放松…”

“呃…”  
李东海皱起眉，依着人的话放松身体，感觉到身后进出的性器变化角度退出生殖腔，浅浅地抵着前列腺顶弄。他几乎不能控制自己，倚在李赫宰怀里射出一阵尿液，被人握着柱身套弄几下也无力反抗，只能由着下身失禁一般向外喷射。  
“嗯……呃、别，我射不出了……”

“够了……呃嗯……”李东海长出口气，脱力地往地上倒去。  
李赫宰也知道把人欺负狠了，托起软绵绵的人抱进浴缸。李东海大腿忍不住发抖被人扯着分开以后连腰都夹不住，无力地摊在两边，任君采劼的模样李赫宰简直爱惨了，亲了亲他顶进去。  
李东海睁开眼睛看他半晌，伸手卡住他脖子“我要杀了你…”

“嗯，好。”李赫宰噙着笑去亲他，挺了挺腰那人的手就无力的垂到一边，李赫宰十指扣住摁在他头顶。李东海脸上还挂着泪，推了推他的胳膊求饶“我真的不要了…求你”

“可是我要”  
撑在他上方的人换上一副委屈的表情，毛茸茸的头蹭蹭他，好像不知疲惫一般地进出。  
李东海呜咽着被人压在身下，酸软的没什么力气，后穴连收缩都做不到，大腿分到两边被人随意摆成各种姿势翻来覆去。他嗓子哑到快说不出话，求饶的话到嘴边被撞碎成单音节，只能跟着肏弄抽气。  
李赫宰喘息声越来越重，手脚收紧把人紧紧压住，腾出只手替他套弄精神站着的性器。他快要射了，紧盯着李东海的脸冲刺，同时手上也加快速度。身下的人似乎也快高潮，突然不停地收缩甬道，连内腔口都像有了生命一样咬着他不放。  
他咬紧牙关又动了动，最后顶进生殖腔射出，偏过头一口咬上人颈侧的腺体，霸道地重复标记。李东海只微微挣扎了一下，然后被他手上的动作分散注意力，从鼻腔中挤出绵长的呻吟到达高潮，稀薄的液体交代在他手上。

李赫宰退出人身体，贴着他标记后有些鼓起的腺体亲了亲。李东海连眼睛都不想睁，身上覆盖着乱七八糟的体液和痕迹，偏偏始作俑者这时候还在他身旁拱来拱去。  
“你能不能安静躺一会…”

被他拍了一下的人不动了，李东海以为他不开心了，刚张开眼就被人像什么小动物讨好人一样，一会亲亲他一会蹭蹭他脸颊。两次性事之后李赫宰总算冷静了一点，抱着自己omega连手都不想松，远古时期的alpha本能让他在刚经历过疯狂性事之后格外没有安全感，生怕从哪蹦出个人抢走香香软软的李东海。  
“海海…”

“让我抱抱你嘛…”  
李东海抱住他腰的时候想，外边的人要是知道这人在他面前这样怕是要惊的眼睛都瞪出来。粘人alpha在他颈窝蹭了蹭，嗅了嗅他身上的味道十分满足。

 

第二天一早李东海拖着疲软的身子去堂会，大清早的底下人来了电话，说昨晚条子例行检查的时候他们在巷子里抓着一个想栽赃陷害的人。抓到的时候这人身上藏着足量的毒品，万一真的成功了，他们这一片都要被连坐。可这家伙嘴硬得很，审了半宿什么都没说。 李东海坐在总堂的椅子上，不着痕迹地皱了皱眉，昨晚胡闹的太厉害了浑身不舒服，他盯着下面的人想着，以后还是多买点抑制剂比较好。他今天不舒服，自然也懒着动手去收拾，盯着那人冷冷地看了半天思索怎么办，这时堂会的门被推开。  
李赫宰随意穿了身休闲装就进来，估计是一睡醒就跑过来，看脸色就知道心情不太好。他进来看了眼地上的人，踹了踹问道“不说？”

“嗯。”李东海懒洋洋地靠着椅背，他实在是不舒服，连生气都懒。  
李赫宰点点头，从身后掏出枪对着人脚腕开了一枪，大堂内回荡那人的惨叫声。他充耳不闻，黑色亮面皮鞋踩在伤口上微微用力“他满意了我就放开你。”

那人在地上抽搐着挣扎几下，从口中低低吐出几个字。李东海正了正身子脸色好看多了，李赫宰松开脚，站在一旁眼睛都没眨一下冲那人的头开了一枪。  
他把枪下膛收回后腰，一步步走到李东海身边“就这，你们半个晚上都没搞定？”

底下人唯唯诺诺不敢出声，李东海有些诧异地瞟了眼身旁的人，按说李赫宰很少会在人前这么显露，看样子今天是真的心情极差。李赫宰沉着脸扫视一圈，从牙缝里挤出几个字“还不滚？”

待最后一个人走出去小心翼翼合上大门，刚才冷冽的恨不得杀人的李赫宰突然转过身，一脸委屈地把李东海抱起来。  
“海海你怎么能自己离开我…”

“我一睁眼家里只有我自己…吓死我了。”  
李东海愣愣地看他，明显是反应过来。李赫宰又凑过来亲了亲他“你不能离开我，那既然你跑到这儿了，我们在这来一次吧？”

“李赫宰！”李东海这次反应过来了，拍着人的肩膀挣扎却无济于事，被李赫宰压在里间的实木桌面上。

“海海我喜欢你…”李赫宰委屈死了，他现在一分钟看不见李东海都不行“你不能偷偷离开我哦..”

“知道了……”李东海环住他的脖子，默认人解开他的衣服。

 

 

 

FIN.  
By：玻璃


End file.
